Call of Duty: 1945 Vehicles
This page is a list of vehicles in Call of Duty: 1945. Tanks M4 Sherman The M4 Sherman is an American tank, it has a moderatly powerful gun, and average armor. The Shermans strongest point is its speed. The Sherman is an extremely fast tank and is good for flanking other tanks, and launching blitz attacks against enemy positions. M26 Pershing The M26 Pershing is an American tank, it has a powerful gun and thick, strong armor. The Pershing is however, very slow which makes it a vulnerable target for anti-tank weapons. The M26 is very good for leading a push towards enemy positions due to its heavy armor. M36 Slugger The M36 Slugger is an American Tank Destroyer, it has weak armor, making it vulnerable to other tanks. The Tanks gun, however, is extremely powerful, and is able to punch through the strongest armor. The M36 is good for firing at enemy tanks from a distance. Panzer III The Panzer III is a German tank that only appears on the map Kursk. The Panzer III is fast and maneuverable, but has light armor and a fairly weak gun. It is best used as a scouting vehicle. Panzer IV The Panzer IV is a German tank, it has better armor then the Panzer III, and its gun is significantly better. The tank maintains a good top speed despite its armor and gun, making it good for all kinds of combat. Panzer V Panther The Panzer V Panther is a German tank that appears only in the map Kursk. It has strong armor and a powerful, accurate gun. The Panther also has a good top speed, it is best used to support heavier tanks. Panzer VI Tiger The Tiger is a German tank, it has extremely heavy armor, and a tremendously powerful gun. The Tiger has a low top speed however, making the tank best for leading charges into enemy territory. Elefant The Elefant is a German Tank Destroyer. Its 88mm gun is capable of tearing through every vehicle in the game. Its armor is also near impenetrable. The tank suffers from an extremely low top speed and the lack of a turret, making it best for sniping from afar. T-34 The T-34 is a Russian tank. It has good armor, a good gun, and also a good top speed, making it average in all aspects. The T-34 is good for tank to tank combat and can outfight tanks such as the Panzer IV and M4 Sherman. KV-1 The KV-1 is a Russian tank that appears only on the map Kursk. It has heavy armor, a good gun, and a low top speed. The KV-1 is good for engaging other tanks. JS-1 The JS-1 is a Russian tank, it has a powerful gun, heavy armor, and a good top speed, making it the best all around tank. It is suited for all roles. ISU-152 The ISU-152 is a Russian tank destroyer. It has good armor, and an extremely powerful gun, making it best for sniping from afar. The biggest drawback of this tank is the lack of a turret. Aircraft JU-87 Stuka The JU-87 Stuka is a German Dive Bomber. It is perfectly suited for engaging enemy tanks. It has an A.I. controlled rear machine gun which provides some protection against enemy planes. IL-2 Shtormovik The Shtormovik is a Russian Attack Plane. It is perfect for attacking enemy tanks. It is also fairly maneuvarable. P-47 The P-47 is an American Attack Plane. It is perfect for engaging enemy tanks and is also the fastest and most maneuverable of the aircraft. Ships Fletcher Class Destroyer The Fletcher Class Destroyer is a naval unit that appears in one multiplayer map and several challenges. It is very fast and maneuverable, however it's main armament is fairly weak, meaning the ship must rely on its powerful torpedoes to do significant damage to enemy ships Northampton Class Heavy Cruiser The Northampton Class Heavy Cruiser appears in one multiplayer map and in several challenges. It has powerful main guns, but not as many as a battleship. The cruiser is fairly slow but is more heavily armored then any quicker ships. USS Missouri The USS Missouri appears in one multiplayer map. It is the slowest of all the ships, making it the most vulnerable to torpedo attacks. The Missouri has powerful guns that are capable of ripping through any ships armor, their only drawback is that they take the longest to reload.